


Mosaic

by bessemerprocess



Category: Pundit & Broadcast Journalist RPF (US), Real News RPF
Genre: 10 words, Ficlet, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-08
Updated: 2011-04-08
Packaged: 2017-10-18 00:53:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/183201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bessemerprocess/pseuds/bessemerprocess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ten, ten word stories about Anderson Cooper and Richard Engel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mosaic

Angst: Anderson checks for life, but there is only Richard's blood.

AU: They float together in space, the only sound their breath.

Crack: "I bought a case of Coke Blak on Ebay!"

Crossover: "You invited Kermit and Miss Piggy for dinner?" Richard asks nervously.

First Time: The kiss is gentle, the falling bombs are not.

Fluff: Richard licks the cake off Anderson's face, they both grin.

Humor: "How did we get talked into the Colbert Report, again?"

Hurt/Comfort: "It'll be okay," Richard says, keeping pressure on the wound.

Smut: They lay across the bed, legs and arms entwined.

UST: There is always a flack jacket between them.


End file.
